hunger_games_aligned_timelinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Cutler
Jason Cutler is a character and an antagonist, as well as a tribute of the Hunger Games in Katagma's Future Games. He was the founder and leader of the career pack and served as the primary antagonist of the first half of the games. After surviving a long period in the games, he was defeated in combat by Olivia Martinez, who kills Jason for his actions against Olivia's allies. Biography Early Life Raised in District 2 Jason was born to a pair of wealthy District 2 citizens who were fanatics of the Hunger Games. As such, Jason was thrown into a career academy at a young age. At age 3, Jason's first and only sibling, Mason Cutler, was born. Jason was hard and rough on Mason, and the two always competed. Despite the tough love he gave his brother, Jason still very much cared for Mason, and made it his duty to keep Mason out of trouble. Training as a Career Jason began his career training at age ten, working to become a valued tribute. During his time at the career academy though, Jason drabbled in some performance enhancing drugs, becoming somewhat of a superhuman. The substances made Jason very strong, adding on tons of muscle mass to the once normal boy. After 8 years of training, Jason volunteered aat age 18 to join the Hunger Games. Future Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Jason was a prominent player in the bloodbath, leading all the career alliance in it with 3 kills, the icing on the cake defeating none other than Roderick Mercer. After forcing Mason to basically kill a tribute he had captured, Jason assumed the dominant roll of career leader and decides to go hunt down for their biggest threat. Hunting down the Anti Careers The careers hunt for the anti careers over the span of five days, where Jason grows frustrated by the anti-careers ability to hide. After being unable to find his enemies, Jason is about to give in when the careers hear a loud noise. Fight with Anti-Careers Following the source of the noise, the career alliance ends up finally catching anti career alliance. Jason taunts the anti careers for their hiding natures, calling them "weak and cowardly" for hiding so long. His taunts get the best of Olivia Martinez, who angrily rushes Jason. She is swiftly defeated by Jason, who bludgeons her in the head, giving her a major concussion. Jason then laughs at her futile attempt, asking if the rest of the anti career alliance is so petty. Ryan Burke then steps forward, as Jason smiles, stating that "he'd face a real challenge this time" The two engage in a long battle, with the other careers making sure no anti careers interrupted the duel. Although Ryan puts up a good fight, managing to draw blood on the powerful Jason, he is still no match for the career leader, who knocks Ryan down with a strong blow. The anti careers can only watch in horror as their friend has his head bashed in by Jason, who laughs at their failure. Death Jason's arrogance turns to bite him back though, as while gloating to the antis, he is stabbed from behind by Olivia, who despite being concussed, was still able to fight. Jason tries to kill Olivia, who proves to be too swift for Jason's strong blows, the smaller girl being a lot harder to hit than anyone he'd previously fought. Olivia continues her evasive ways, before Jason finally makes a fatal error in an attack. He is then killed by Olivia, who slashes Jason's throat. Legacy Shortly after his death, the careers were stunned to see their leader dead. Only Mason moved forward, throwing his spear in rage at his brother's killer. Mason's spear missed Olivia though, and instead hit her ally, Alison in the leg. Although the antis escaped, Jason's death activated a fire in Mason, the once meek career wanting to slaughter the whole anti career alliance. Personality Jason is a tough, hard-nosed tribute who is a control freak by nature. With a strong desire to be the alpha male, Jason doesn't take orders from anyone, instead preferring to have a dominating control over everything. He takes no shit and isn't afraid to beat someone down for any reason. He was shown to be arrogant as well, taunting the anti's for being pathetic. His arrogance costs him everything, as he underestimates Olivia for being too small and ends up paying for it. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Due to his taking of performance drugs and heavy lifting, Jason shows extreme strength, with not even the Roderick Mercer being able to out-muscle him. *'Morning Star Expert': Jason is extremely skillful with a morning star, able to wield the heavy weapon with one hand. His techniques combine ancient combat arts with his brute strength. Jason has displayed the sufficient level of skill that in his fight with Roderick Mercer after the latter had swiftly beaten his brother Mason (a capable fighter himself), he could fight on par with and even defeat the larger Mercer, killing the tribute. He was able to best Leon Perry, the co-leader of the anti-careers, and beat down Olivia Martinez, only losing due to his arrogance and his need to gloat. Equipment *'Morning Star': Jason's weapon of choice was a morning star, a large heavy weapon weighing about 20 pounds. Despite the hefty weight of the weapon, Jason was still able to use it one handed and still swing it with surprising speed. He used the weapon to eliminate several tributes, and injure many more. *'Tribute Uniform': Jason wore the standard tribute uniform, just as every other tribute in the games did. Affiliations Family *Mason Cutler - Brother Allies *Career Pack **Johnathan Stark † **Gwendolyn Banks † **Troy King † **Helen McDowell Enemies *Anti Careers **Olivia Martinez - Killer **Leon Perry - Attempted Victim **Ryan Burke † - Victim **Alison Bell † **Kadir K'Bai † *Roderick Mercer † - Victim *Evelyn Meyer † Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jason has killed: *District 6 Male *District 8 Female *Roderick Mercer *Ryan Burke Relationships Jason had a back and forth relation with his brother Mason, whom Jason always tried to control and toughen up. Although he was rough with Mason, Jason was still loved by his brother, who soon realized that Jason was just trying to protect him by preparing him for a hard world. Their bond is proven to be strong, as when Jason is killed, Mason goes on a rampage, vowing to kill the anti-careers for causing Jason's death. }} Appearances Trivia *ladee